


Lumpy's Stuck Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Flowers, Frustration, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Everybody gets a stuck sneeze every once in a while, especially Lumpy. And it's not just one, either, but a bunch of them per chapter. Why not join Lumpy on his adventures with those pesky stuck sneezes he keeps getting?





	Lumpy's Stuck Sneezes

Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose as it twitched and tickled. His nostrils flared up occasionally, switching between being slightly larger and slightly smaller than they already were. Something was clearly wrong with his nose, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Aaaah... AAAAAAHHHH..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as his inhaled twice, his nostrils flaring slightly more. But when he thought he was going to sneeze, he didn't. He tilted his neck back to its normal position and sighed, looking dismayed.

The problem wasn't that something was wrong with his nose, but the fact that he couldn't sneeze it out. It was a very common problem among every Happy Tree Friend, but it occurred to Lumpy the most. The reason for that was simple: he was always sneezing or needing to sneeze. But Lumpy didn't want to focus on that. All he wanted to do was get this annoying itch out of his nose.

Just then, a thought came to him. He had many allergies, but his worst allergy was pollen. It always made him sneeze, and trying to smell even one flower would make him need to sneeze as well. And he was outside, so maybe if he smelled some flowers, they'd make him sneeze.

Lumpy looked around, turning his head side to side, until he found a small patch of flowers. He walked over to it, gently grabbed onto some of the flowers - as many as his hands could hold - and pulled them out of the ground. These flowers had many different colors, and smelled nice. Lumpy held them under his nostrils and took a deep sniff.

The moment he did that, however, the sweet scent of the flowers along with some of their pollen floated up into his nostrils, making his nose itch. His nostrils started to shiver and flare up. Knowing this was going to happen, Lumpy pulled the flowers out of his face as his snout quivered. He was going to sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy took a single gasp, tilting his neck back briefly. His intake of air caused the flowers he was holding to sway closer to him, and a small amount of pollen approached his nose.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAH..." Another inhale escaped from Lumpy's mouth as he felt the pollen come to his nose, as if it was wanting to make him sneeze. His nose and nostrils continued to tickle due to his allergies, but he didn't bother to stop it. He was pretty sure this would lead to a really satisfying sneeze, enough to get that tickle out of his nose. Just as the pollen got close enough to his nostrils, Lumpy tilted his neck back as far as he could. His snout rumbled constantly, and his nostrils flared as widely as they could as he took a final breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released a very loud and powerful sneeze, which was enough to fire a good amount of spray from his mouth. And he sneezed directly onto the flowers, causing them to explode in a cloud of pollen, flower petals and a small number of leaves. The pollen continued to tickle Lumpy's nose, but some of the petals brushed under Lumpy's nostrils, making him need to sneeze even more.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy released a second sneeze, which blew all of the petals and some of the pollen away from his nose. But the rest of the pollen remained, continuing to cause problems for his allergic and ticklish nose.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH..." Lumpy inhaled, tilting his neck back twice. His nostrils had developed a red hue by this point, but they still tickled fiercely. Lumpy sniffled, inhaling some of the pollen and making his nose itch even more. Sniffing the pollen felt like a couple of feathers entering his nostrils, tickling his sinuses vigorously. The imagery of that alone was enough to make Lumpy explode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy sneezed yet again, expelling a good amount of saliva and a small amount of mucus from his nose. But the wind from his mouth managed to blow every last bit of pollen out of his face, and brought his brief sneezing fit to an end. Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, looking happy and relieved. His nose was running slightly due to his allergy attack, but he had successfully gotten his stuck sneeze out of him, and that was all that mattered.

"Well, at least my nose doesn't tickle anymore," Lumpy thought as he kept rubbing his nose.

* * *

"Ugh, not again..." Lumpy said as he rubbed under his flaring nostrils with his forefinger. His nose had started tickling again. Lumpy took a couple of sniffles, trying to coax a sneeze out of him, but it didn't work. In fact, it only caused the itch to weaken, to his disappointment.

This time around, when he was having this stuck sneeze, Lumpy was in his kitchen, having just finished cleaning the dishes after lunch. For lunch, he had had a cheese sandwich with some pepper in it. He had been really careful with his pepper shaker so that it wouldn't make him sneeze, and he was happy to have succeeded, for once. But now that he was finished with the sandwich, he could still taste it slightly. Mostly the pepper.

Lumpy looked over at the pepper shaker on his table, and walked over to it. He picked it up and looked at it; it was a clear glass container with a black pile of pepper inside, a silver lid with several holes dotting the top. He had used this before to get a stuck sneeze out, but that ended in a bit of a disaster. He wanted to use this in a different way to make himself sneeze.

Lumpy took the pepper shaker, held the top of the lid under his nose, and sniffled deeply. The scent of the pepper flowed through his nose, making it itch.

"Aaah... Aaaaah..." Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he inhaled, feeling a sneeze coming on. He tilted his neck back, nostrils flaring up. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH..."

"CHOOOOOO!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze... right into the pepper shaker. It wasn't as big or powerful as he expected, but it was forceful enough to blow a small amount of pepper out of the shaker. The pepper landed on his nose, making it twitch even more. Lumpy had to let out a much bigger sneeze than the last one.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy's neck snapped forwards as he sneezed again, firing a small amount of saliva out of his mouth. And it still wasn't enough relief for his nose. He started to inhale again, tilting his neck back a couple of times.

"Aaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." In his sneezy daze, Lumpy rubbed the lid of the pepper shaker under his nose, making his nostrils flare up even more than they had been. And then, he hastily pulled the pepper shaker away from his nose and exploded with a massive sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A good amount of spray was released from Lumpy's mouth after his third and final sneeze. Recovering, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger and sniffled. Then he placed the pepper shaker back on the table, while still rubbing his nose.

"Man, pepper sure comes in handy when you have a stuck sneeze," Lumpy thought to himself.

He then took a handkerchief from a shelf in the kitchen and blew his nose. He smiled as he wiped his nose with the hanky afterwards. Sneezing from pepper might not have been the safest way to force a stuck sneeze out, but at least it helped.

* * *

Lumpy sniffled a couple of times as his nose twitched and nostrils flared up again. He brought his hand up to rub his nose, but it only weakened the itch in his snout until it disappeared. Lumpy pulled his hand away, sighing in defeat.

"Why does this keep happening?!" Lumpy asked himself, annoyed. "Maybe there's something in my closet that can make me sneeze..."

Lumpy walked over to his closet and opened it, looking inside. He saw a few shirts and coats on clothes hangers, as well as a hat, a vacuum, and some miscellaneous objects that he no longer used. Suddenly, however, something caught his eye - a duster, which was made of large, white stiff feathers. And they - or some of them, at least - happened to have a layer of dust coating them.

Lumpy took the duster and shook it out, trying to get the dust off it. He watched as a cloud of grey and brown dust emerged from the duster, and he couldn't resist taking a sniff of it. The smell of the dust filled his nose, making it tickle. His nostrils began to flare up.

"Aaaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck back slightly. He thought he was going to sneeze. "AaaaaaAAAAH..."

Right after the second inhale, however, the urge to sneeze suddenly disappeared. Lumpy tilted his neck back to its normal position, looking confused, then disappointed.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He looked down at the duster, then raised it to his nose and tickled it gently. He could smell the dust again, but this time, with the feathers brushing his nose and nostrils, the urge to sneeze was much stronger. His nose quivered and his nostrils flared up.

"Aaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy could feel his breath hitching as his eyes watered, but he continued to tickle his nose. He loved the tickling feeling, it felt so satisfying. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Lumpy's nose started to run slightly, so he sniffled. But when he did, he inhaled some of the dust on the duster, and one of the feathers got sucked into one of his nostrils. It wiggled around in his nostril, and that tickled his nose even more. His nostrils flared up largely, but the nostril that the feather was tickling flared up even more.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--" Lumpy pulled his duster away from his nose as he tilted his neck as far back as he could. There was no doubt about it, he was going to sneeze. And it was going to be a big one. His snout rumbled, his nostrils grew to several times their normal size, and with one final gasp, he exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, which caused a good amount of saliva to spray out of his mouth. A small amount of clear mucus was expelled from his nose, but luckily, none of the phlegm got on the duster. With his nasal passages cleared, however, he could still smell the dust. Without getting a chance to rub his nose, Lumpy tilted his neck back again. He needed to let another sneeze out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

These sneezes also released saliva and mucus from Lumpy's mouth and nose, but they were also enough to blow the dust right out of Lumpy's face. Lumpy recovered from the double-sneeze, but his nose was running slightly; a small amount of mucus was oozing out of his nostrils thanks to his dust allergy. He sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, smiling as he did. He had gotten his stuck sneeze out of him.

"Phew. Those felt good," he said.

Lumpy then remembered that he was still holding the duster in one of his hands. Now that his problem had been solved, he put the duster back in the closet. Just as he started to push the door shut, however, he noticed that a feather had detached from the duster. He picked it up, and then he pushed the closet door shut.

Walking away from the closet, Lumpy playfully raised his feather to his nose and tickled his nostrils gently. Unbeknownst to him, the feather had a small amount of dust on it, as did most of the feathers from the duster they were attached to. Both the tickles from the feather itself and the dust covering it made Lumpy's nostrils quiver. Lumpy pulled the feather away from his nose as he inhaled, needing to sneeze again.

"Aaaah... AAAAAAH..." Lumpy tilted his neck back, the end of his nose twitching as his nostrils flared. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, which was much smaller than the other three sneezes he had let out today. There wasn't even any spray coming out of his mouth, or mucus being expelled from his sinuses, but it still felt good. Lumpy giggled to himself as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger and sniffled.

"I'm never getting rid of my feather duster, no matter how bad my allergies are," he thought to himself. "I love having something that can make me let out a stuck sneeze every once in a while."

* * *

 


End file.
